Santa Secreto
by Little Saturnito
Summary: El tiempo se acababa y Bella tenia que encontrar el regalo perfecto... Enserió, ¿Qué se le puede regalar al hombre que reparte miles de regalos en una noche? Pero principalmente, ¿A quien se le ocurre jugar al "Santa Secreto" con el verdadero Santa?


**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí una de sus autoras favoritas (en mi imaginación) reportándose con una nueva historia.**

 **Espero que les guste como mis historias anteriores, esta historia es mía de mí para ustedes.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

 **Por favor pasen, lean y dejen sus reviews, ya que eso me motiva para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Pueden darle "Me Gusta" a mi página en Facebook: Little Saturnito FanFictions, y/o únanse a mi grupo: *Little Saturnito FanFictions*, ahí estaré subiendo imágenes, noticias y demás cosas de las historias.**

 **Advertencia: Si la historia y la autora te dan lemmons... Procura tener a alguien o algo cerca. Gracias.**

 **ATTE: *Little Saturnito***

* * *

 **Santa Secreto**

 **Diciembre 12...**

\- En verdad Alice, ¿Cómo se te ocurre sugerir tal juego? - pregunte mirándole con enfado mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestra cabaña.

\- Pero ¿Qué tiene? Es divertido, he escuchado que los humanos adultos lo hacen muchos, así obtienen los regalos que Santa ya no puede darles - respondió muy quitada de la pena pero que podía decir, mi amiga-prima así era.

\- Cálmate Bella, no es para tanto - comento Rose, nuestra vecina y mejor amiga desde la infancia.

\- ¿No es para tanto? Estamos hablando de jugar al "Santa Secreto" con el mismísimo Santa - no pude evitar soltar un bufido mientras pateaba la nieve blanca que se pegaba a mis botas.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver, Edward se veía más que interesado en el juego, hasta tu misma vistes la emoción en sus ojos cuando vio su papel - comento Alice - Además no es como si te hubiera tocado él... ¿O sí? - mis dos amigas me miraron emocionadas con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros que de inmediato hizo que mis mejillas se encendieran.

\- ¡C-claro que no! - exclame para después soltar un suspiro - Además se supone que no se debe saber quién te toco, por eso se llama "Santa Secreto".

\- A mí no me importa decirte que me toco Jasper - dijo Alice soltando un suspiro soñador - Tal vez este sea nuestro momento para hacer realidad nuestro amor - agrego.

Todos los duendes de la aldea y de las aldeas cercanas conocían el amor "secreto" de mi prima por el jefe de departamento tecnológico, Jasper, así como el amor y adoración que este también le profesaba.

Ahora ustedes se preguntarán, ¿Si están tan enamorados porque no son pareja aún?

Simple, digamos que Alice no puede formular palabra alguna cuando esta frente a él y al parecer eso mismo le sucedía al susodicho, si la forma en que su rostro se ponía rojo no mentía.

\- A mí me toca Emmett - comento Rose mordiéndose su sensual y rojo labio.

\- Rose, eso ya lo sabemos por los gritos que pegas cada noche - dijo Alice haciendo que las tres rompiéramos a reír a carcajada limpia.

Rose y Emmett mantenían una "relación benéfica" como ella le llamaba, se veían en sus casas, tomaban ponche, tenían sexo salvaje y desenfrenado y cada uno a su casa, no eran exclusivos. Pero era más que obvio que ambos sentían algo muy fuerte o si no pregúntenselo a Cinthya, una duende de la cafetería que coqueteaba con Emmett y a la que "misteriosamente" le aparecieron manchas rojas en el cuerpo y estuvo en el hospital una semana tratando de averiguar que le sucedía.

O a John, el principiante en el departamento de moda en donde Rose y Alice trabajaban, solo digamos que por ahora ha estado caminando a su casa después de que su trineo sufriera un "pequeño" accidente y quedara destruido por completo, después de que se ofreció a llevar a mi amiga a casa.

Era más que obvio que mis amigas estaban más que enamoradas y eran correspondidas.

Todo lo contrario, a mí y a mi amor secreto y platónico con Santa.

Edward Cullen, alias Santa Claus venia de una familia muy respetada y poderosa. Tres generaciones de la familia Cullen habían poseído el cargo de Santa y dos años atrás él se había convertido en la cuarta, por lo que todos en la aldea estaban más que orgullosos por él.

Alto, cabello cobrizo que resplandecía a la luz de las llamas y que daba a entender que acababa de tener sexo salvaje por el desordenado estado en el que siempre permanecía, sonrisa matadora, un cuerpo de infarto que solo había visto una vez por accidente pero que había permanecido en mi mente por miles de noches, pero lo que más amaba de él eran sus bellos ojos esmeralda, esos que tenían un toque de inocencia, curiosidad, infantilismo pero a la vez travesura y fuego puro.

Le había conocido hacía cerca de cinco años cuando iba a la biblioteca en la que era voluntaria en ese tiempo, nunca habíamos hablado más de lo normal que un cordial "hola" y "Adiós" o cuando pedía información acerca de algún libro.

Para nadie era desconocido que era el hijo de Santa y que algún día heredaría el puesto, por lo que nunca me atreví a hablarle. Tampoco es como si a él le fuera a interesar una duende medio ciega y sin poderes como yo.

Así es, los duendes tienen poderes mágicos... ¿O creían que se le llamaba "magia navideña" solo porque sí?

Cada duende posee magia y un don con el que nacen.

Vivíamos en una de las aldeas vecinas y mis padres estaban muy preocupados por la falta de poderes en mi niñez y más porque era víctima de bullying de los demás niños, hasta que cuando cumplí doce mis poderes vinieron de golpe, lo que causó un gran accidente en la aldea y que perdiera la visión de mi ojo derecho.

Mis padres sufrieron mucho después y no pudieron soportar las miradas de lástima, vergüenza y enojo que los habitantes me daban por lo que decidieron mandarme a vivir con mis tíos y mi prima Alice.

Ellos vivían en la aldea de Santa, mi tío trabajaba en el departamento de calidad y mi tía era dueña de una cafetería cerca de la biblioteca.

Lo que me llevaba a mi situación actual.

Y un nuevo problema.

\- Bueno nos vemos mañana chicas - Rose se despidió dirigiéndose a su casa.

\- Adiós - respondimos Alice y yo.

\- ¿Me dirás quién te toco? - pregunto mi prima nada más entramos a nuestra casa.

Si, tenía dos años que Alice y yo nos habíamos ido a vivir juntas, mis padres dudaron al principio, pero gracias a mi tía Mónica y a la persuasión de Alice... _coff, carita de perrito, coff_... Aceptaron.

\- ¿No se supone que se llama "Santa Secreto" por algo? - evadí su pregunta con otra y ella de inmediato supo que no sacaría palabra alguna de mí.

\- Bueno, si necesitas ayuda para pensar en algún regalo no dudes en pedírmelo - dijo dejando un beso en mi mejilla antes de retirarse a su habitación, cosa que también imite.

\- Claro, ayuda, ¿Qué le puedes regalar al mismísimo Santa? - me pregunte una vez que me deje caer en mi cálida cama.

Las imágenes de lo sucedido esta tarde regresaron a mi mente

 ***** Flash Back *****

 _Desde que Edward había asumido el cargo de Santa y jefe de la aldea, había establecido algunas reglas nuevas, mejorado o quitado algunas que ya existían. Una de ellas era que dos veces al mes, todos los que trabajaran en el "Taller de Santa" se reunirían en una de las salas de juntas para convivir y practicar el compañerismo._

 _Yo había tenido que llevar unos libros de contabilidad y me había visto arrastrada por las chicas a la convivencia. No sé en qué momento la conversación se turnó a los regalos y al intercambio de estos cuando Alice sugirió hacer el "Santa Secreto" y a todos les pareció agradarles la idea._

 _Cada uno tuvo que escribir su nombre en un papel y lo metió a un gorro._

 ***** Flash Back End *****

\- Edward - susurre mientras observaba el papel en mi mano.

No podía creer mi suerte.

No podía pensar en algo que pudiera gustarle no lo conocía tan bien.

Sabía un poco acerca de sus gustos literarios por lo que sacaba de la biblioteca y sabía que amaba el café frío de vainilla, con vainilla y crema extra por las veces que llevaba su vaso, pero de ahí en más era una completa ignorante.

Tenía diez días para pensar y averiguar que podría regalarle sin que mis amigas se enteren.

 **##########**

 **Diciembre 17...**

\- Si nos dijeras quien te toco podríamos ayudarte - dijo Alice mientras examinaba algunas piezas de ropa interior.

Las chicas me habían arrastrado hasta el centro comercial para comprar sus obsequios ya que solo faltaban cinco días para la fiesta. Dado que todo mundo iba a estar más que ocupados con la navidad, se acordó que la entrega de los regalos se haría el 22 de diciembre.

\- Si nos dijeras que es Edward, te diría que te envuelvas en cinta de regalo y te metas en su cama, estoy más que segura que a él le agradaría ese regalo - comento Rose.

\- ¡¿Q-que?! - exclame tratando de no levantar la voz y llamar la atención.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No me digas que no te has dado cuenta de la manera en que te mira? - pregunto Alice más que sorprendida dándome una mirada incrédula.

\- Espera... ¿Quieres decir que nunca te has dado cuenta de la manera en que te mira? ¿En cómo sigue cada uno de tus movimientos? - cuestiono Rose igual de sorprendida.

\- Vaya, sí que estás ciega prima - comento Alice para enseguida llevarse las manos a la boca con una expresión de horror.

\- Esta bien Ali, pero ¿Qué quieres decir con la manera en que me mira? Creo que él y yo solo nos hemos visto un par de veces y ni siquiera hemos cruzado palabra alguna - dije tratando de calmar mi muy agitado corazón.

\- Tal vez para ti, pero cada vez que has venido al taller le hemos visto merodeando los lugares en donde estas - dijo Rose mirándome seriamente por lo que supe enseguida que no me mentía - Además de que él no suele quedarse mucho tiempo en las convivencias que hacemos, pero esta vez se quedó hasta el final.

\- Es verdad, puedo decir que muchos estuvieron sorprendidos de que él se quedara - agrego Alice.

\- Creo que ustedes están alucinando, además, ¿Qué me dicen de Tanya? He escuchado de que se les han visto juntos muchas veces y es más que obvio que ella se va a convertir en la señora Claus - ante mis palabras no pude evitar sentir unas enormes ganas de llorar.

Pero de eso se tratan los amores platónicos ¿No? Ellos aman y se casan con otras personas.

Y quien mejor para ocupar el lugar a lado de Edward si no era Tanya Denali.

Ella era lo que llaman "la duende favorita" de la aldea. Dulce, amable, generosa y ni que hablar de su físico, mil veces todo lo contrario a mí, todos en la aldea la querían y la apreciaban, desde hace varios meses se habían comenzado a escuchar rumores de que habían visto a Edward y a Tanya juntos y no dudaban que anunciaran un compromiso la noche de navidad.

Mis amigas guardaron silencio ante mis palabras, lo que me hacía confirmar que ellas también habían escuchado los rumores y después de eso ambas se concentraron en buscar sus respectivos regalos.

 **##########**

 **Diciembre 22...**

No podía ser, el tiempo se me había acabado y yo no había podido conseguir nada para regalarle a Edward.

Las chicas siguieron insistiendo en conocer el nombre de mi persona, pero terminaron dándose por vencidos y sugiriéndome varios tipos de regalos que servían muy bien para ambos sexos, pero yo quería darle algo único.

Hoy era el día de la entrega de regalos y yo continuaba con las manos vacías.

Alice le regalaría a Jasper un par de libros extra raros de tecnología humana mientras que Rosalie solo había sonreído perversamente cuando selecciono un sexy y revelador conjunto en rojo pasión, cualquiera que fuera a hacer el regalo para Emmett creía que ambos lo disfrutarían.

\- Todavía me pregunto porque les hice caso a las chicas - murmuré soltando un suspiro mientras me veía en el espejo.

Dado que yo no trabajaba dentro del "Taller de Santa" pero me había visto involucrada en el intercambio del "Santa Secreto" las chicas habían insistido que tenía que verme espectacular por lo que me habían regalado un vestido muy especial y tuve que jurar cinco veces que me lo pondría.

El vestido en si era hermoso, de un brillante color dorado, suelto y a medio muslo, con finas cadenas en los hombros, pero lo más llamativo del este vestido era la espalda completamente descubierta. Había atado mi cabello en una coleta alta, me había maquillado ligeramente, también agregue unos pendientes de cristal que mis padres me habían mandado de regalo de cumpleaños y por primera vez estaba usando tacones altos.

¿Que? El que seamos duendes no quita que tengamos que usar siempre nuestros atuendos navideños.

\- Bueno, es hora de que me vaya o se me hará tarde - me dije tomando mi bolso y salir de la casa.

Las chicas habían tenido que trabajar por lo que terminarían arreglándose en el taller mientras que yo iría a dar una última vuelta al centro comercial antes de ir al intercambio, sabía que estaría en problemas si no encontraba algo y rápido.

Pero en el momento en que voltee para cerrar la puerta con llave, un fuerte brazo se enredó en mi cintura mientras que algo cubría mi boca, para que enseguida todo se volviera negro.

 **##########**

\- ¿Están seguras de esto chicas? - dijo un hombre de cuerpo enorme mientras tomaba en sus brazos a la pobre amiga de "su chica" como él la llamaba en su mente, aunque esperaba que después de esta noche formalizaran algo.

\- Claro que si, al principio estará enojada pero después nos lo agradecerá - dijo Rose mirando a su amiga inconsciente - ¿Cómo hiciste para averiguar quién le toco, Ali?

\- Mis conexiones son muy ilimitadas - contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

\- En otras palabras: "estuviste preguntando hasta que lo descubriste" - la rubia conocía perfectamente a sus amigas, así como ellas la conocían a ella.

Así como ambas conocían perfectamente a Bella, por lo que enseguida se habían dado cuenta de lo enamorada que esta estaba de Edward, pero por su complejo de inferioridad ante su ceguera, la culpa de lo sucedido en su aldea y su falta de magia no le permitía aceptar que ella también tenía derecho y merecía ser feliz.

Por lo que cuando Alice llego esa mañana más que excitada, diciendo que conocía a quien le había tocado Bella y con un plan más que listo en su mente no dudo en aceptarlo. Ahora, ambas no podían dejar de sonreír ante la imagen de su amiga inconsciente en los brazos de Emmett.

Emmett se había unido al plan cuando al igual que Alice, llego entusiasmado y una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, esas que la volvían loca y con ganas de lanzarse a besarlo y arrancarle la ropa y... Emmett era muy amigo de Edward y les contó como por más que trato de sacarle el nombre de la persona que le toco no logro nada, ni con sus más duras interrogaciones - o sea, fastidiarlo hasta el cansancio - por lo que tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas y entrar a su casa para averiguarlo, fue así como se enteró de último momento el nombre que su amigo guardaba con tanto celo.

Si lo que Emmett les había dicho era verdad, esos dos estaban enamorados el uno del otro sin saberlo, así que entre los tres pusieron manos a la otra para lograr que su amiga sea feliz por primera vez en la vida.

Sabían que Bella aún no había comprado nada - aunque esta insistió de lo contrario - por lo que sabían que saldría antes de tiempo para pasar al centro comercial con la esperanza de encontrar algo de último momento, así que decidieron actuar en ese momento.

Alice volteo a mirarla con una sonrisa en su rostro y supo que ella pensaba lo mismo.

Bella merecía a alguien que la amara de verdad y la protegiera de todos sus miedos, quien mejor que Edward, Santa Claus y jefe de todos los duendes.

Solo esperaba que el enojo de su amiga estuviera en el olvido después de esta noche.

 **##########**

 **Bella P.O.V:**

Sentía mi cuerpo algo pesado, pero a la vez sentía que flotaba en algo suave, cálido y cómodo, pero cuando abrí mis ojos no pude evitar sentirme desorientada, podía ver la silueta de una chimenea con el fuego encendido, al parecer eso era lo que me daba la calidez.

Mi mente comenzó a aclararse dándome una perspectiva de lo que sucedía.

Recordaba estar lista para la fiesta. Que decidí salir temprano y pasar al centro comercial. Recuerdo que salí de la casa, como alguien me tomo por detrás y después... Nada.

Mi mirada escaneo todo el lugar y no pude evitar abrir los ojos en modo de sorpresa al darme cuenta de que estaba acostada en el centro de una mullida y grande cama, no reconocía la habitación, pero podía darme cuenta de que parecía ser que pertenecía a alguien.

Mis pies tocaron una esponjosa alfombra cuando baje de la gran cama y poco a poco recorrí el lugar en busca de algo que me dijera de quien permanecía esta cálida habitación.

Pero cuando pase frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo de marco dorado, algo llamo enormemente mi atención: yo.

Mi largo cabello castaño estaba suelto, haciendo que ligeras ondas se formaran en las puntas, mi maquillaje continuaba siendo ligero, como el que me coloque para la fiesta, pero lo que me dejo sorprendida fue lo que tenía puesto. Mi lindo vestido dorado había sido remplazado por un conjunto de lencería de encaje rojo, el babydoll tenía un pronunciado escote con un moño verde debajo del busto y dejaba a la vista mi vientre, así como la pequeña tanga.

\- Pero ¿qué? ¿Qué paso con mi ropa? Pero más importante ¿En dónde estoy? - me pregunte sin poder apartar mi vista del reflejo, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a la persona que menos imaginaba: Edward.

\- Estúpido Emmett y sus estúpidas bromas - murmuro cerrando la puerta, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia ya que comenzó a abrir los botones de su camisa negra para después lanzarla a un lado de la cama.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente ante la imagen de su fuerte espalda, sin que pudiera evitarlo mi cuerpo reacciono como nunca lo había hecho antes, sentía mis pezones endurecerse, así como mi centro humedecerse rápidamente. Edward se perdió detrás de una puerta sin ser consiente aún de mi presencia.

Sentía mi cuerpo caliente y necesitado de él, pero sabía que no podía estar aquí... Bueno, en primer lugar, no sabía porque estaba aquí, pero necesitaba salir lo más rápido posible, pero obviamente no podía salir vestida así por lo que tome la camisa que hacía unos minutos lanzo al suelo y hacer mi salida ahí en silencio.

\- ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? - claro, la suerte se negaba a estar de mi lado el día de hoy porque cuando me dirigía hacía la puerta la voz enojada de Edward mando miles de corrientes eléctricas por mi cuerpo entero - Te he hecho una pregunta y no estoy de humor para lidiar contigo, así que responde: ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí vestida así? - el tono de su voz me había dejado paralizada ya que nunca le había escuchado hablar así por lo que no pude evitar que un jadeó escapara de mis labios cuando me tomo del brazo para darme media vuelta - ¿Bella? - sus ojos verdes se llenaron de sorpresa - ¿Que... que haces... aquí? - pregunto sorprendido pero aun así no soltó mi brazo y pude sentir como su mirada recorrer mi semi desnudo cuerpo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - sí, lo sé, una pregunta tonta dado que él era Santa Claus y debería conocer a todos sus duendes que trabajan para él, pero nunca pensé que supiera que supiera el nombre de aquellos que no trabajaban en el taller.

\- Es imposible no escuchar a Alice llamarte cada vez que te ve - una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios que me dieron ganas de besarlo - ¿Me dirás que haces aquí vestida así? No es que me moleste en lo más mínimo.

Sus palabras me recordaron la manera en que estaba vestida por lo que en un movimiento rápido quise cubrirme, pero como dije anteriormente, la suerte no estaba de mi lado porque tropecé con el borde de la alfombra.

\- ¡Cuidado! - escuche decirle mientras cerraba mis ojos en espera del duro impacto - ¿Estas bien? - escuche preguntar.

Cuando abrí mis ojos no podía creer en la posición en la que nos encontrábamos. Mi espalda estaba en la cómoda cama en la que había despertado solo que esta vez Edward estaba entre mis piernas, de nuevo el calor que me asalto cuando le vi desvestirse me asalto de una manera mucho más intensa, más fuerte, más fogosa.

Levante mi vista se encontró con la de Edward, podía ver en ellos sentimientos que no conocía pero que hacían que mi cuerpo se sintiera en llamas y con una sensibilidad que jamás había experimentado.

\- ¿Estas bien? - volvió a preguntar solo que esta vez su voz era mucho más dulce mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

\- S-si - susurre para enseguida soltar un ligero gemido cuando paso su pulgar por el contorno de mi labio - Ed-ward - gemí su nombre sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo, enfatizándose en mis pezones más que duros y mi más que mojado centro.

\- No sabes cuantas veces soñé en tenerte así - murmuro guiando su dedo por mi mentón, bajando por mi cuello, mi clavícula hasta llegar al valle de mis senos.

\- A-ah - gemí sin poder evitar arqué mi espalda ante las sensaciones que me hacía sentir su cálido aliento contra mi sensible piel.

\- El tenerte entre mis brazos... jadeante... excitada... - su aliento se mezcló con el mío cuando sus labios estuvieron a milímetros de los míos.

Su mano había continuado viajando por todo mi cuerpo sin que lo tocara directamente.

Un gemido de placer se perdió entre su boca cuando me beso apasionadamente al mismo instante en que su mano se perdía dentro de mi ropa interior tocando directamente mi hinchado clítoris.

Una de mis manos se posó en su hombro y la otra se perdió entre su cabello cuando le devolví el beso.

Mi mente estaba más que nublada ante los acontecimientos, nunca en mi vida se me había ocurrido el pensamiento de estar ASÍ con Edward Cullen, alias Santa Claus, aunque tampoco se me había cruzado por la mente el que él fuera posesivo y salvaje como amante. Sus besos me robaban el aliento mientras que su cálida lengua se adentraba en mi boca para reclamarla como suya, así como su mano no dejaba de jugar mi clítoris y de vez en cuando bajando hasta mi entrada, pero sin hacer movimiento alguno.

\- Edw... ard... - gemí su nombre cuando su boca se separó de la mía para dirigirse a mi cuello - Ah... - sentía como algo se comenzaba a formar dentro de mí, pero de pronto él se detuvo por lo que mi mirada se dirigió a la suya - ¿Sucede algo? - pregunté tímidamente mientras me sonrojaba ante su intensa mirada.

\- Eres demasiado hermosa Bella - dijo antes de que capturar mis labios en un beso mucho más calmado y dulce.

Poco a poco sus besos fueron bajando al valle de mis senos, en donde se entretuvo pasando sus labios por la orilla del encaje para después ir bajando lentamente a mi vientre hasta llegar al pequeño pedazo de tela que cubría mi intimidad.

Edward me miro intensamente desde su posición antes de retirar lentamente la prenda y posar su boca sobre mi intimidad, sentía su aliento caliente sobre mi necesitado sexo, mis manos volaron hacía su cabello cuando su lengua toco mi hinchado clítoris.

\- Ah... Edward... -gemí cuando introdujo su lengua en mi centro.

Era la primera vez que estaba así con alguien, tan íntimamente por lo que no podía comparar las sensaciones que estaba experimentando en la majestuosa lengua de Edward, pero había escuchado las escandalosas historias y descripciones de Rose, podía darme cuenta de que Edward tenía mucha experiencia, pero por el momento no quería pensar en eso, no cuando me estaban dando el mejor sexo oral de mi existencia.

\- Oh, Edward... - gemí cuando sus dientes rozaron mi clítoris, la sensación que anteriormente se había formado en mi vientre bajo regreso, pero de una manera mucho más fuerte.

Pero como la vez pasada, Edward se detuvo sin aviso, levantándose sobre sus rodillas y mirándome fijamente.

\- Cada noche te he imaginado así - dijo pasando las palmas de sus manos por mis muslos, subiendo a mi cadera, mi cintura, mis costados hasta tomar las puntas del listón que descansaba en el centro de mis senos y tirando lentamente hasta deshacerlo, haciendo que mis senos quedaran a su vista - Cada noche me soñaba con tenerte así - su mirada era muy intensa que me causaban escalofríos - Cada noche soñaba con hacerte mía - dijo acercándose lo suficiente como para dejar un delicado beso en medio de mis senos - Soñaba con esa pequeña niña que pasaba cada atardecer bajo la sombra de un viejo pino seco pero que misteriosamente recupero su resplandor para volver a ser decorado cada navidad.

Sus palabras causaron una enorme sorpresa de tal modo que sin quererlo pose mis manos en sus hombros para alejarlo.

\- ¿Que? - no pude evitar preguntar, sintiendo un enorme miedo. Edward se posicionó entre mis piernas mientras apoyaba el mínimo de su peso en mi cuerpo.

\- Te vi ese día, vi como ese brillo verde emanaba de tu cuerpo y se introducía en el árbol - el torso de sus dedos acariciaron mi mejilla - Al día siguiente volví a pasar por ahí y volví a ver a la pequeña niña, cada tarde pasaba por el mismo lugar y veía como ese viejo árbol que estaban a punto de talar recobraba su brillo y resplandor.

Las palabras de Edward me hicieron recordar los primeros días de mi estadía en la aldea, como un día salí de paseo y sin querer me encontré en un viejo pino que por fuera parecía seco, pero por dentro continuaba lleno de vida, así que sin dudarlo me acerque a él y le ayude.

Así es, podía controlar la tierra, como las plantas y árboles, mi don era único entre miles de duendes e incluso era muy raro. En la aldea era conocida como la única duende sin don o poderes mágicos, pero eso no era verdad, poseía un don y pensaba que lo había mantenido oculto de todos, incluso Alice, Rose y mis tíos no sabían de él.

Ahora sabía que Edward lo sabía y me daba miedo de lo que pudiera pasar por lo que rápidamente trate de alejarlo de mí y escapar.

\- No, no te dejare ir - dijo tomando mis muñecas entre sus fuertes y grandes manos para colocarlas por encima de mi cabeza.

\- Déjame ir por favor - murmure sintiendo mis ojos picar ante las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

\- No, no lo haré - dijo mirándome fijamente - No dejare ir a la pequeña niña triste que conocí bajo la sombra de ese pino, no dejare ir a la chica tímida y callada que adoraba perderse entre los libros y en definitiva no dejare ir a la sexy mujer que tengo en mis brazos - comento.

\- ¿Que? - pregunte muy confundida ante sus palabras.

\- Te amo Bella y sé que tienes miedo por todo lo sucedido, pero te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado - dijo soltando mis muñecas para entrelazar nuestras manos, sus palabras me hicieron comprender que él conocía lo sucedido en mi aldea y no me era de extrañar, Carlisle, su padre era doctor y me había ayudado mucho con las heridas que tenía cuando llegue a la aldea.

\- Pero te casaras con Tanya - susurre - O eso es lo que toda la aldea espera de ti, de Santa Claus, quieren a una duende que te ayude con todo esto no una duende como yo, sin poderes mágicos y medio ciega.

\- La aldea espera que la señora Claus no solamente me ayude con todo esto, sino que también me ame por ser simplemente yo - sentencio dándome un beso apasionado - Además no dejare que nadie más te vea así - sus besos bajaron hasta llegar a uno de mis senos y capturo mi pezón entre sus labios, chupando con tal energía que hacía que me retorciera mientras levantaba mis caderas en busca de mi anhelada liberación.

\- ¡AH, Edward! - exclame ante la frustración que comenzaba a sentir.

\- Dime que necesitas Bella -respondió antes de enfocarse en mi otro pezón, una de sus manos dejo el fiero agarre que mantenía en mi mano y viajo hasta mi intimidad e introdujo dos de sus dedos en mi interior haciendo que me arqueara mientras soltaba un grito de placer y mi mano libre se cerraba en un fuerte puño alrededor de su cabello - Santa Madre Navideña, estas tan apretada que no puedo esperar para estar enterrado en tu interior - las vibraciones de sus palabras resonaron atreves de mi pezón y fueron a dar directo a mi intimidad, haciendo que esta se contrajera alrededor de sus dedos.

Edward continuo con su dulce tortura por algunos minutos más pero cada vez que estaba a punto de llegar a mi ansiado orgasmo él bajaba la intensidad de sus movimientos haciendo que soltara gemidos de protesta que le hacían sonreír.

\- Por favor, Edward - le rogué por quinta vez, no podía más - No lo soporto más...

\- Tienes que decirme lo que quieres muñeca - susurro contra mi oído - Tienes que ser buena niña y decirle a Santa lo que quieres - ambos sabíamos que era bajo usar esa frase en un momento como este, pero no pude negar que sus palabras encendieron el fuego mucho más en nuestros cuerpos y si a eso quería jugar con gusto aceptaba.

\- Querido Santa, he sido buena niña... Ah - no pude evitar soltar un gemido alto cuando le sentí morder mi cuello - He soportado las locuras de mis amigas todo el año... Oh, si Edward - él había comenzado su deliciosa tortura en mi intimidad - Oh, si, así - mi interior volvió a pulsar alrededor de sus dedos.

\- Sigue - me ordeno incrementando la velocidad.

\- He... He comido todas mis verduras... Y he... trabajado duro... - Edward volvió a tomar uno de mis pezones entre sus dientes - Así que... Por favor, has que... el hombre del que estoy enamorada... me folle de una manera salvaje pero especial... Ah - cada vez me sentía más cerca, pero de pronto Edward detuvo todos sus movimientos de golpe - ¿Que... sucede? - podía verle en medio de mis piernas de rodillas, mirándome con ojos más que sorprendidos.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? - pregunto mirándome intensamente, ayudándome con mis codos logre quedar sentada frente a él, haciendo que la delicada tela del babydoll resbalara por mis hombros y caer en la cama, pose una de mis manos en su mejilla mientras le veía fijamente.

\- Yo también te amo Edward, a ti no el título de Santa Claus que ocupas - dije acercándome lentamente y dejar un ligero beso en sus labios - Te vi pocas veces en la librería y después muy rara vez fuera de esta pero aun así me enamoré de ti.

Tome el rostro de Edward y lo acerque a mi para besarlo con todo el amor que había creído imposible expresar, todo ese amor que había mantenido en secreto tanto tiempo.

Edward poso sus grandes manos en mi espalda mientras nos empujaba de nuevo a la cama, esta vez aparte de la pasión y la lujuria con la que ambos nos besábamos había cariño y amor, nuestras manos fueron reavivando el fuego en nuestros cuerpos de tal manera que no paso mucho tiempo en que ambos estuviéramos jadeantes y necesitados.

\- Te necesito Edward - gemí cuando nos separamos a tomar un poco de aire - Te necesito dentro de mi ahora.

No necesite decírselo dos veces antes de sentir como algo duro, grande y caliente rozaba mi entrada antes de que de una sola embestida se adentrara en mí, haciendo que soltara un gemido de dolor mientras enterraba mis uñas en su espalda.

\- Amor lo siento, no creí que... Lo siento - se disculpó de inmediato cuando cayó en cuenta de que yo había sido virgen hasta hace algunos momentos - Lo siento.

\- Estoy bien - dije después de unos minutos, Edward comenzó a besarme suavemente tratando de hacerme olvidar el dolor.

Edward era fuerte y duro, y no solo me refería a su físico si no a que su pene era grande y fuerte, le sentía estirar mi interior de tal manera que dudaba pudiera estar con otro hombre- duende, no es que quisiera era más que obvio.

Poco a poco el dolor desapareció y dio cabida al placer por lo que levante mi cadera para hacerle saber que estaba lista. Sus movimientos en un principio fueron lentos y suaves, haciendo que fuera acostumbrando al intruso en mi interior, pero eso no era suficiente para nosotros.

\- Más rápido Edward... Más duro... - gemí contra sus labios, enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cadera mientras enterraba mi rostro en su cuello.

Tal como le pedí comenzó a moverse con más energía, como si quisiera adentrarse en mí, como si quisiera que en mi interior se grabara la forma de su pene.

\- Edward... Edward... - gemía contra su oído ante las potentes embestidas y no paso demasiado tiempo antes de que mi orgasmo me azotara con gran fuerza - ¡Edward! - grite su nombre mientras enterraba mis uñas en su espalda y arqueaba mi espalda.

En un rápido movimiento, invirtió nuestros lugares, esta vez era él quien descansaba en la cama mientras yo estaba encima de él, Edward se acomodó de tal manera que quedo sentado antes de volver a empezar embestir enérgicamente.

De esta manera le sentía llegar de una manera más profunda en mi interior que me hizo arquear mi espalda haciendo que mis senos se alzaran, cosa que Edward no desaprovecho para capturar y chupar con energía.

Hacía tan solo unos minutos acababa de tener un fantástico orgasmo, pero podía sentir como otro se iba formando rápidamente.

\- Eso es amor, déjame sentir como se siente tu interior mientras te corres - dijo llevando una de sus manos hasta donde estábamos unidos para comenzar a jugar con mi clítoris, eso hizo que mis paredes internas se comprimieran - Así nena, déjame sentirte.

Tomé el rostro de Edward entre mis manos para besarle fuertemente mientras sentía como explotaba por segunda vez en la noche, también pude sentir como Edward se corría en mi interior.

Desperté ante la sensación de los rayos del sol en mi rostro y un fuerte brazo descansando en mi cintura, el cual reconocí de manera inmediata ya que toda la noche había permanecido entre ellos. Sin hacer ruido me di la vuelta de tal manera en que quedara frente a Edward, quien continuaba dormido y solo atino a atraerme más a su cuerpo haciendo que mi rostro descansara en su pecho desnudo.

Las imágenes de la noche anterior inundaron mi miente haciendo que un gran sonrojo se formara en mi rostro.

Edward y yo continuamos haciendo el amor toda la noche, no sabía bien cuantas veces lo hicimos ni las posiciones que usamos, pero no paramos hasta el amanecer, cuando ambos caímos dormidos.

Aún no podía creer que estuviera de esta manera con él, no podía creer que ambos nos amaramos.

No podía negar que sentía un poco de miedo, Edward ocupaba un cargo importante y no era tan tonta como para saber que muchos se opondrían a nuestra relación, pero tampoco podíamos olvidar lo que sucedió entre nosotros la noche anterior.

Pero sabía que él estaría a mi lado, no sabía porque, pero creía en sus palabras.

Dirigí mi mirada al rostro dormido de Edward, aun así, era muy guapo.

Ahora que lo pensaba... ¿Cómo es que llegue a la habitación de Edward en primer lugar?

No recordaba nada aparte de salir de casa, pero de no ser porque ni Alice ni Rose conocían la identidad de la persona que me había tocado pensaría que había sido cosa de ellas, aunque...

\- Matare a Alice y a Rose una vez que las vea - murmure en un gruñido.

\- Es muy temprano para matar a alguien, amor - murmuro Edward mientras me atraía más a él, haciendo que mi cuerpo desnudo se pegara mucho más al suyo - Espera hasta después de Año Nuevo y te ayudare, e incluiremos a Emmett en la lista - agrego dejando un tierno beso en mi frente - Buenos días, amor.

\- Buenos días - dije sintiendo como me sonrojaba - ¿Y porque tengo que esperar hasta Año Nuevo? - pregunte extrañada, pero Edward solo atino a colocarnos de tal manera en que él descansaba de nuevo encima de mí con mis piernas a cada lado de su cintura, también podía notar que estaba más que listo ya que sentí su pene rozar mi centro, haciendo que soltara un gemido mientras arqueaba mi espalda.

\- Porque no pienso dejarte salir de esta habitación hasta navidad, cuando te presente como mi prometida y tenga que salir a dejar los regalos, pero una vez que esté de regreso no te dejare escapar - sentencio antes de capturar mis labios en un fiero beso.

No paso demasiado tiempo para que ambos estuviéramos jadeantes y más que listos.

\- Edward - gemí su nombre cuando se introdujo en mi interior muy lentamente.

\- Dios, no importa cuantas veces este en tu interior, continuas endemoniadamente apretada - dijo continuando con sus embestidas.

\- Ah, para dar regalos a... Ah, Edward... A los niños buenos... Ah, ah... Eres muy malo, ah, sí, así... - durante la noche había descubierto que Edward no era el chico bueno que todos pensaban, pero eso no me molestaba porque solo encendía más las cosas.

Edward fue aumentando el ritmo de tal manera que en poco tiempo ambos casi gritábamos de placer.

\- Edward - gemí contra su cuello cuando toco un punto mágico dentro de mí, poco a poco comenzaba a sentir lo cerca que estaba de correrme y por los gruñidos ahogados de Edward contra mi cuello sabía que él también lo estaba.

 _ **Toc Toc Toc**_

\- Maldición - murmuro cuando escuchamos unos golpes insistentes en la puerta, pero aun así no dejo de moverse - ¿Quién es? - contesto en voz ronca mientras se apoyaba en sus manos.

\- _Edward querido, te estaba buscando_ \- una voz masculina sonó divertida al otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¿Qué quieres Emmett? - cada vez aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos de tal manera que tuve que morderme los labios para no gritar o gemir.

\- _Vaya parece que estas "muuuuuuuuy ocupado" esta mañana_ \- de no ser por las ganas de gemir que tenía enserio que me hubiera reído, era más que obvio que Emmett sospechaba lo que estaba haciendo Edward - _Solo quería avisarte que cancele todos tus planes para el día de hoy, pero tendrás que salir mañana antes de las cinco de la tarde para la fiesta_ \- vaya Emmett parecía más su asistente que nada.

\- Lárgate Emmett si no quieres estar limpiando el establo de los renos hasta pascua - gruño, sentía como Edward crecía en mi interior y como mis paredes se comprimían a su alrededor.

\- _Bueno, bueno, que mal humor y yo que pensé que el sexo mañanero era lo mejor_ \- enserio este hombre necesitaba irse y pronto, ya que no podría controlar el grito que gozo que estaba a punto de dar - _En fin, espero que ambos disfruten muy bien de sus regalos_ \- dijo dando una carcajada - _Oh y por cierto, le diré a las chicas que estas más que bien Bella_ \- agrego antes de que escucháramos como se retiraba riendo a más no poder, confirmando mis sospechas.

\- Matare a Emmett - dijo Edward volviéndose a enfocar en mi mientras acercaba su rostro al mío.

\- Lo haremos... Después de Año Nuevo... - gemí enredando mis manos en su cabello - Ahora, necesito que... me hagas llegar... no aguanto más Edward...

Y como si mis palabras hubieran sido un mandato lo hizo, no bastaron más que algunas embestidas fuertes y precisas para que los dos alcanzáramos nuestra liberación al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Qué crees que quiso decir Emmett con eso de que ambos disfrutáramos de nuestros regalos? - le pregunte a Edward después de que recuperamos el aliento, él estaba detrás de mi mientras me abrazaba y de vez en cuando dejaba dulces besos en mi hombro.

\- Creo que se refiere al intercambio de regalos - respondió atrayéndome más a él, pero aflojó su agarre cuando intente darme la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar quién te toco? - pregunte mientras me apoyaba en su pecho - Se que no es lógico dado que se supone que se llama "Santa Secreto" por algo - Edward sonrió ligeramente, levantando su rostro para darme un dulce beso en la frente mientras que comenzaba a dibujar figuras en mi espalda desnuda.

\- Mmmmm... - fingió pensarlo antes de mirarme fijamente - Me toco darle a una dulce y sexy duende que me tiene loco desde hace tiempo - respondió tomando mi mano para llevarla hasta sus labios.

\- ¿Y cuál fue tu regalo? - pregunte sintiendo como sus caricias comenzaban a encender el fuego en mi cuerpo, pero en lugar de responder Edward simplemente se acercó para dejar dulces besos en mis labios.

Nuestro beso comenzó inocentemente, lleno de cariño y amor, pero aun así mi necesidad por él aumentaba con cada roce que al final, cuando nos separamos me encontré sentada a horcajadas sobre él mientras acariciaba mi espalda, atrayéndome hacía su cuerpo.

\- ¿Me dirás que le regalaste? - pregunte cuando separamos nuestras bocas.

\- ¿Por qué no lo vez por ti misma? - dijo tomando mi mano izquierda para entrelazarla con la suya.

Al principio no comprendí a que se refería hasta que los rayos del sol hicieron que algo resplandeciera en mi mano. Sorprendida observe mi dedo anular, ahí descansaba un bello anillo de compromiso, era sencillo, un diamante con forma de lágrima adornaba el centro con dos pequeños diamante a cada lado.

Edward nos acomodó de manera en que ambos estuviéramos sentados mientras permanecía encima de él, mi vista no se había podido apartar del anillo.

\- Shhhh, tranquila amor - escuche decirme mientras me atraía hacía su pecho, solo en ese momento comprendí que había comenzado a derramar lágrimas - Siempre voy a estar contigo, pase lo que pase, ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?

Sus palabras solo causaron que más lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas, pero aun así me las arregle para asentir con mi cabeza.

\- Si Edward, acepto - logre alejar mi rostro de su pecho para mirarlo fijamente.

Edward me dio una sonrisa de felicidad, mis manos volaron enseguida a su rostro para acercarlo a mí y besarlo con todo el amor que podía poner en un beso.

\- ¿Me dirás... quien te toco a ti? - pregunto cuando nos separamos, nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas.

\- Aún no tenía un regalo listo... Ah... - no pude evitar gemir cuando sentí como pasaba sus dientes por mi hombro - Pero espero que él acepte mi amor como un regalo.

Edward me volteo a mirar con sorpresa en sus ojos verdes, al parecer había entendido lo que había dicho y me lo comprobó cuando me beso fieramente haciendo que ambos nos perdiéramos en nuestro nuevo pequeño mundo.

 **##########**

 **Un año después...**

\- Basta Edward... Ah, ah... - tuve que contener un gemido alto cuando comenzó a masajear mis senos -Vamos a llegar tarde...

\- Solo unos minutos más señora Claus - susurro contra mi oído para bajar a mi cuello dejando húmedos besos que me hacían suspirar.

Edward anuncio nuestro compromiso en Noche Buena, muchas personas se sorprendieron y muchas más se opusieron, exigiendo que termináramos para que Edward tomara a Tanya como su esposa, pero él se mantuvo firme en su decisión. Pero también hubo personas que nos apoyaron, sorprendentemente los padres de Edward e incluso la misma Tanya, quien para sorpresa de todos estaba comprometida con un duende de otra aldea.

No fue fácil, pero para mediados de mayo me convertí en la Señora Claus, la esposa de Edward Cullen.

Hoy se cumplía un año desde que me había entregado a él y nos habíamos proclamado nuestro amor.

Al final descubrimos que nuestros amigos estuvieron detrás de esto, habían descubierto a última hora quien nos había tocado y hecho un plan, el cual consistía en secuestrarme, meterme en la habitación de Edward, hacer que nos declaráramos y juntos y felices por siempre. En un principio entendimos eso, pero la pregunta que rondo nuestra mente fue: ¿Por qué estaba vestida únicamente con lencería? Y al final resulto que fue una "broma" de Emmett, debo decir que tuve que sostener a Edward para que no se le fuera encima a su amigo por haberme visto así pero después de que Emmett juro y perjuro que había usado su magia desde afuera de la habitación se calmó, aunque eso no quito que Edward cumpliera su promesa de que limpiar el establo de los renos un par de semanas.

Yo también hice sufrir un poco a mis amigas, pero terminé por perdonarlas cuando se ofrecieron a organizar toda la boda a nuestro gusto.

\- Has estado muy sensible últimamente - comento Edward mientras me besaba suavemente, al final una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos haciendo el amor en su despacho, como muchas veces lo habíamos hecho.

\- Eso es porque no me das ni un respiro, cada que puedes me asaltas y terminamos haciendo el amor - le dije mirándole con reproche mientras me arreglaba el maquillaje.

\- No he escuchado que te quejes, al contrario, terminas pidiéndome que no pare, ouch - se quejó cuando le di un golpe en el pecho.

\- Vámonos, ya estamos yendo tarde - dije tomando su mano para salir de su despacho.

Este año, Alice había vuelto a sugerir el juego del "Santa Secreto", dado que le funciono para iniciar su relación con Jasper, esperaba que esta vez pudieran comprometerse. Y es que Jasper era perfecto para ella.

Por su parte Rose y Emmett, se habían casado en pascua y ahora esperaban su primer bebé.

La velada fue divertida, mayormente gracias a Emmett, pero cada uno de los presentes disfruto a más no poder. Este año no tuvimos suerte y nos tocó darles a otras personas, pero eso no me impidió hacerle un regalo a Edward, después de todo era nuestro aniversario de compromiso.

\- ¿Y esto? - pregunto esa noche cuando regresamos a nuestra casa.

\- Un regalo de la Señora Claus - dije sonriéndole burlonamente mientras observaba como abría la pequeña caja que le había dado.

Edward abrió los ojos enormemente cuando vio el contenido antes de levantarse y abrazarme fuertemente.

\- ¿De verdad? - pregunto cuando me volvió a colocar en el suelo mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos, pude ver como varias emociones estaban en sus ojos, pero el que más predominaba era la alegría y el amor.

\- Si, dos meses - respondí antes de que sus labios se estrellaran contra los míos.

\- Un bebé, un hijo nuestro - dijo antes de volverme a besar.

¿Quién iba a pensar que jugar "Santa Secreto" nos traería la felicidad?

* * *

 *** Ta-dan... ¿Qué les pare... cio? (escondida en algún lugar de mi habitación, no específicamente debajo de la cama) Lo sé, me disculpo por la tardanza en actualizar "Ladrones De Corazones" y "The Love Of A God" pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en los capítulos, pero prometo, prometo que tratare de actualizar. De mientras disfruten de esta historia algo rara, pero a mí me encanto y aparte, es mi forma de sacar la frustración de que cuando juegas "Santa Secreto" muchas personas intentan de una y mil maneras de saber quién te toco, pero hasta ahora he logrado engañar y despistar a mi familia cada vez que lo jugamos. Ya saben, déjenme sus reviews con sus opiniones. Besos, Little Saturnito.**


End file.
